Stranded Aftermath: Girlfriend?
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: So... exactly what are we again? Poor Robin, I have no idea. But Cyborg knows! We won't ask him though. We'll figure it out on our own. RS after Stranded ONESHOT


"Stranded" Aftermath: Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own an attack bird…

Robin's fingers curled around her arm as she stepped from the T-ship, tugging her lightly toward him. "Yes, Robin?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin shifted and tugged at the collar of his cape.

"Meet me in my room. I need to talk to you," he mumbled. Starfire lifted a brow curiously. Robin just sighed. "Please," he persisted. With a shrug, she nodded and he released her arm. Robin turned quickly and left. Cyborg finished fiddling with the control panel knobs, locking down the T-ship and patting its hull affectionately.

"Hey, Starfire, so what's up with you and bird-boy? Seems like y'all were kind of busy when BB and I showed up. Hugging and what not…" Cyborg wiggled his eyebrow. Starfire blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Nothing is 'up' as you say. Robin and I were simply mending a slight… disagreement?" she frowned. That wasn't quite what it had been. Cyborg snorted.

"Whatever," he chuckled. Beast Boy jabbed Cyborg in the arm and made a wide motion towards the door indicating their Game Station was beckoning. The android nodded furiously and quickly excused himself. Starfire smiled, watching the two boys leave. No matter how incredible their powers were, they were still teens. Raven walked stoically by without a word, still trying to salvage her cold reputation despite being caught with a dozen little aliens treating her like royalty.

Starfire shook her head with amusement and headed from the T-Ship dock, Robin's room her destination. She walked lightly down the hall until she stood before the impersonal steel door marked with his name. Her hand was still raised to knock when he slid the door open for her to enter. She let her hand drop and scurried inside, peering at him quizzically. She trotted over to his bed and flopped down onto it brightly, staring up at him as he began to pace.

"Robin…?" she asked. Robin continued his agitated pacing. She blinked.

"Star, you can fly ok now, right?" he asked, looking up suddenly. Starfire opened and closed her mouth a few times, caught off guard.

"I suppose. It still takes a bit more effort than usual… but my confusion is mostly settled… I believe I understand out relationship… properly… now. I shall be fine after I do the 'sleeping on it,' I am sure," she said carefully. Robin grimaced.

"Yeah, well… my confusion is _not_ settled," he scowled, running his fingers through his hair and quickening his pacing. Starfire watched him for a few minutes, and then took his arm lightly, stopping him. She tugged him down to sit beside her. Robin's gaze was locked squarely with the floor. She sighed.

"As I said, I believe I understand. It is ok, Robin. I realize that I am simply a friend that is female to you and not a 'girlfriend' in the sense you speak of. That is fine, yes? Or am I incorrect?" she said, slightly insecure about the direction their conversation was heading.

"I don't know! See… that's the thing. I-I'm trying to tell you, but I can't. I suck at talking about feelings and relations and all that crap. I just… I don't know…" he put his head in his hands wearily. Starfire laid a hand on his back gently.

"Robin, truly. We are friends, and that is all that matters. As you said, we are okay," she soothed. Robin shook his head stubbornly.

"It's not fair to tell you we're just friends when there's a whole lot more I'd like to say. I just… I don't know how," he growled in frustration. Starfire swallowed.

"Is that to say… you feel we are more than simply friends?" she asked, doing her very best to keep all emotion from her voice.

"Well yeah… I mean, you're… you're my _best _friend and I think… uh…" he sighed and bit the inside of his cheek, cursing Batman's training on how to be an emotionless blockhead. Worse still was the fact he could feel his face growing red. Starfire scrunched up her nose.

"You have already told me. You think it is 'awesome' how I shoot star bolts and you feel I am brave and you have told me I am the strongest girl you have ever met. I thank you for telling me so. It is fine, Robin. You need not feel that further explanation is necessary," she said gently. Starfire squeezed his shoulder and moved to get up. Robin pulled her back down.

"But… you're more than that… I just don't know how to say it. I mean…" he threw up his hands in frustration. "I mean, you know how I feel, right!" he exploded, irritated with his inability to show her how much she meant to him.

"No… I do not. Not if it is more than what you have already told me. I am sorry I do not understand…" she apologized, her eyes lowered. Robin took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah. I—just never have a doubt that you're my friend. My very best friend," he said glumly. As much as he wanted to tell her she meant the world to him, as much as he wanted to tell her she was the most breath-taking being on the face of the earth, and as much as he wanted to tell her he loved her… he just couldn't get himself to say the words. Starfire nodded and stood again, closing her eyes for a split second to concentrate on flight. She hovered a few inches off the ground and floated towards the door. Robin had confused her again… but as long as he promised that they were friends it was alright… Star was nearly out of the doorway when his voice called her to a halt.

"Starfire?" he said quietly. She turned to face him, eyes meeting his through his mask. She waited. "Remember how you asked me if I minded having a friend that was a girl and I told you no, and then I got interrupted?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He was babbling because…? Robin was quiet for a moment, and then he moved to stand in front of her. "Well, what I meant to say was that I really do enjoy your friendship. You're really important to me, Star. Maybe more than you'll ever know. And that… I really wouldn't mind it if you were my 'girlfriend.' In every sense of the word," he spoke rapidly, saying everything in a single breath. Then he stopped, a slight stain of crimson washing over his face. Starfire swallowed.

"Truly?" she asked, wary. Robin hesitated, then brought his hand to the back of her head and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. Starfire stiffened in surprise, but quickly allowed herself to melt into his eager embrace. Her back was pressed against the doorframe, one of his hands cupping her cheek and the other trailing lightly up and down her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing with delight, her feet still hovering above the ground. Her fingers curled, clutching at the fabric of his cape as he moved his kiss to trail light nips along her jaw bone before capturing her lips again.

They finally parted, and it was almost painful to feel his warm kiss leave her. He watched her, her eyes still closed and her breath coming a little shallow. A slight grin spread across his face. "I thought you said you were not good at telling people how you felt," she mumbled. Robin lifted a brow.

"I am. I still can't put this in words…" she cut him off.

"Who ever said that 'telling' had to have spoken words? You told me… very, very well just now," Starfire whispered, her eyes opening and flashing with delight. Robin opened his mouth to reply but she silenced him with another kiss. He chuckled against her lips. The two were completely caught up in one another. So caught up to the point they didn't hear BB and Cyborg's boisterous arguing stop dead as they stood in front to Robin's room, gapping at the two in the doorway. Finally, Cyborg coughed.

"Dude, I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend," he snickered. Robin jerked away from Starfire in surprise, and she toppled forward. Robin caught her deftly, eyes still glued to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire hung in his arms, also watching them with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of stare. Robin finally managed to speak.

"Well… I guess I was wrong then, wasn't I…" he shrugged, snapping out of his surprise at being interrupted, and helped Starfire gain her footing again so he could steal yet another kiss. They quickly forgot about the two boys who were still watching them with a mix of amusement and disturbance.

"I think I can fly alright now," Starfire murmured as they rested, their foreheads pressed together and her voice low enough that only Robin could hear her.

"I'm glad," he replied, moving to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Starfire made a slight sound of indignation, turning her head so he met her lips instead. Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg slowly.

"Do you think… Rob would tell me what he did to get Star? And do you think… it might work on Raven?" he asked curiously. Cyborg choked, one human eye bulging, and stumbled back from the changeling. BB scowled. "Dude… what's wrong with Raven?" he whined, following Cyborg. The half-robot just squeaked his distress, wailing something on the lines of the world coming to an end and being outnumbered by love-struck hormone factories. Beast Boy hesitated, and then took off after his friend.

"Hormone factories…? Wait… CYBORG, you're not gonna tell… are you!" the green teen shrieked. At the distressed cry, Robin looked up in confusion. Seeing no one (BB and Cyborg had already rounded the corner.) he shrugged and returned his attentions to his… girlfriend.

* * *

Author's Note: I appologize for how stupid this one came out, but I'm pretty much drunk with the fluffiness of Stranded. God, I need that on tape BAD. Anybody know when the movie comes out? That's what I'm waiting for next. Oh, by the way. After Stranded, does this make Star his girlfriend, or just a friend that's a girl? I'm confused, that's why I wrote this. It's my way of unconfussing myself. Sort of. Whatever. Again, sorry it was stupid but reviews are still appreciated ;)

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
